Fairy Tail's Beach Vacation
by ZeD.G
Summary: Fairy Tail enjoy their vacation to Magnolia beach! Lucy met her grade school best friend, Filla! But will their vacation be enjoyable? If Lucy is been kidnapped and taken away! What will Team Natsu do without Lucy! Find out and read! By: ZeD.G
1. Chapter 1

See whats happening to Fairy Tail in their vacation!

Date created: January 16 2013

Fairy Tail Beach Vacation  
Chapter #1 **"Interrupted Party"**

New Characters:

**Filla Fandormiz**

**Floria Bismuth**

**Pita Rose**

**Sepia Truk**

Year X972, One morning, at the Magnolia beach.

_Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza are playing volleyball._

**Natsu**: Pass it! Ice head.

**Gray**: Don't rush, I'm planning.

**Natsu**: Grr.. Give me the ball!

**Gray**: Hey, we are gonna lose!

BALL OUT! Boys team, 1 point (-_-), Girls team, 17 points (*O*)!

Girls team win!

**Lucy**: I'm tired. . .

**Filla**: Lucy! Lucy!

**Lucy**: Huh? . . . Is that. . . Filla!

_Filla Fandormiz, Lucy's grade school best friend._

**Filla**: You look tired Lucy. Oh! You got a guild mark. That means. . .

**Lucy**: Yes, I have joined a guild!

**Filla**: I see. Look, I got one too. I just joined "Silver Mares" a few months ago.

**Lucy**: That's good for you.

**Filla**: Well, see you later Lucy.

**Natsu**: Where's Lucy?

**Gray**: I don't know.

**Erza**: There she is, Lucy!

**Lucy**: Sorry everyone. Am I too late for the party?

**Levy**: No, you are just in time!

**Master Makarov**: Party Time!

**Everyone**: Aye Sir!

Night, at Silver Mares' Beach Guild

**Filla**: Flo, stay out of the sea it too dark now.

**Floria**: Don't worry I'll be fine.

_Floria Bismuth, Filla's friend/guildmate_

Somewhere

Lucy is wandering around when she saw a person that is almost drown

**Floria**: Ahhh!

**Lucy**: Huh?

**Floria**: Help!

**Lucy**: Is that…. A human! Open the gate of water barrier, Aquarius! Aquarius help her.

**Aquarius**: Don't be bossy!

**Lucy**: (=_=")

_Aquarius swam and reached the deep part of the sea where the girl is drowned then she brought back the girl to the seashore._

**Aquarius**: Don't call me again or else!

_Aquarius disappeared._

**Lucy**: Are you ok?

**Floria**: Yes, I'm Floria Misbuth from Silver Mares. Thank you for helping me.

**Lucy**: I'm Lu….. …. .. ..

**Lucy & Floria**: Kyaaaa! (OoO)

_They fall into a underground beach guild_

**?**: Mission Accomplish boss, they've fell into the trap

**?**: *Clap Clap Clap, good, good, good. Nice plan Sepia.

**Sepia**: May I take my leave boss?

?: Sure.

_Sepia Truk ?_

**Lucy**: Who are you! Set us free! Floria? Floria wake up! (My keys, huh, where is it?)

**?**: Looking for something?

**Lucy**: Give me back my keys!

**?**: Not happening. Mwahahahahahaha!

**Floria**: Flexibility Magic, Iron bend.

_Nothing happen_

**?**: Strictly no use magic here except for me!

**Floria**: What?! You piece of evil! (D:)

What will happen to Lucy and Floria?  
Who is Sepia and her boss?  
Why did they trapped Lucy and Floria?

_To be continued. . ._  
_Next Chapter: Chapter #2_ _"Fandormiz Family"__  
_

By: ZeD.G

Next Chapter: January 18 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chapter of Fairy Tail Beach Vacation! (^o^)

Thank you for those who read the chapter one and continue to support it!

Date created: January 18 2013 [I'm excited so I advance it]

Previously on Fairy Tail Beach Vacation – Chapter #1 **"Interrupted Party"**

**Natsu:** Where's Lucy?

**Floria:** Don't worry I'll be fine.

**Floria**: Yes, I'm Floria Misbuth from Silver Mares. Thank you for helping me.

**Lucy & Floria**: Kyaaaa! (OoO)

**Lucy**: Who are you! Set us free! Floria? Floria wake up! (My keys, huh, where is it?)

**?**: Strictly no use magic here except for me!

Fairy Tail Beach Vacation  
Chapter #2 **"Fandormiz Family"**

New Character:

**Vernard Fandormiz**

_At the underground hideout_

**Lucy: **Let us go!

**?: **Mwahahahaha

_At the Fairy Tail Guild_

**Natsu: **Everyone! Lucy is missing.

**Erza: **What?! She must be somewhere.

**Natsu: **No, I have looked all around the beach and I can't sense even a single detail about her!

**Gray:** Let's go and find her!

**Master Makarov: **Everyone, find Lucy!

_One and half hour later_

**Natsu:** Lucy is not here!

**Gray: **Then where could she be?

**Erza: **Happy, Carla, Lilly and Wendy search at Lucy's apartment.

**Happy:** Aye!

_At Lucy's apartment_

**Wendy: **She's not here.

**Carla: **Ahh!

**Happy: **Carla! What happened?

**Carla:** Someone is staring at me. (0_0)

**Sepia: **Step back cats!

**Wendy: **What is it Ca… Ahhhhhh!

_Wendy saw Carla and Happy are injured and a Giant Soil Monster that will crush them all!_

**Lilly:** Stay back Wendy!

_Lilly cut the Giant Soil Monster with his long sword_

**Wendy: **Who are you?!

**Sepia: **I am Sepia Truk and who are you. (She has the same guild mark with that girl, they must be guildmate)

**Wendy: **Don't underestimate me! Arms x Armor x Vernier! Sky Dragon's Wing attack!

**Sepia: **Planet-make, Space battle.

_Whooshhh….. Wendy and Lilly blonw away with Sepia to the space_

**Wendy: **I - I c-can't b..br-breathe

**Sepia: **Do you want some oxygen? Sorry it is out of stock! Hahahaha!

_At the Beach _

**Erza: **Wait guys! There's a hole there. Lucy might be in there!

**Natsu: **There's no enough time! Let's go.

_Natsu, Gray, and Erza jump through the sand hole and it leads to the underground cave where Lucy is._

**Lucy: **Guys! Help me.

**Natsu: **Lucy! Come on.

**?:** I will kill these two if you dare to come!

**Natsu: **Who are you?!

**?: **I'm Vernard Fandormiz, the master of Evil Forms!

_Natsu rushed to Lucy and he finally got her_

**Vernard:** Grr…. Don't follow me or else I will kill this girl!

**Floria: **Mmmmmm…. Mmmmm…!

**Lucy: **No! We got to save her!

**Natsu:** Yes! You're right.

**Lucy: **But we can't follow him right now let's consult Filla

**Natsu: **Why?

**Lucy: **Because she might know who Vernard Fandormiz is! She is Filla Fandormiz!

**Erza: **Hurry guys! This place is collapsing!

_Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza rushed into Silver Mares' Guild and ask Filla._

**Filla: **What?! Brother Vernard kidnapped Floria!

**Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza:** She's your brother?!

_Filla tells the story_

**Filla:** Originally, Evil Forms was named Good Forms but two years ago, Brother Vernard was being selfish and doing mission/quest just for money. He killed our father and mother so he can be the guild master. He renamed the guild from Good to Evil Forms. Evil Forms is one of the Dark Guilds now. So I decided to leave the guild and then Floria invite me to join their guild. (:''()

**Lucy: **That's terrible!

**Natsu: **Vernard! (:#)

**Filla: **Come, I know the way to his secondary hideout.

_To be continued…_  
_Next Chapter: Chapter #3 "Fairy and Fairy tail!"_

By ZeD.G  
Next Chapter: January 20 2013


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chapter of Fairy Tail Beach Vacation! (^o^)

Thank you for those who read the chapter one & two and continue to support it!

Date created: January 20 2013

Previously on Fairy Tail Beach Vacation – Chapter 2 "Fandormiz Family"

**Natsu:** Lucy is not here!

**Erza: **Happy, Carla, Lilly and Wendy search at Lucy's apartment.

**Sepia: **Step back cats!

**Wendy: **I - I c-can't b..br-breathe

**Filla: **What?! Brother Vernard kidnapped Floria!

**Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza:** She's your brother?!

Fairy Tail Beach Vacation  
Chapter #3 "Fairy and Fairy Tail!"

New Character:

Liliac

Ethan Fandormiz

_On the way….._****

Filla: Come on everyone, to the highest tower in the world!

**Lucy:** What?! Why?

**Filla: **It is quite far but it is the secondary hideout of Fandormiz Family. This where secret of Fandormiz is being made.

**Lucy: **Did you know the secret?

**Filla:** No, they forbid me from entering the top floor of the tower. Hurry the light of the tower is getting lighter and it means the secret is starting!

_At the top floor of the highest tower in the world_

**Vernard: **Sepia, you're late! Explain it!

**Sepia: **Sorry boss, I need to escape from that battle. That girl is v-very s-strong!

_This happened on Wendy and Sepia's fight._

**Wendy:** (Wait, I can control air and sky, I am Sky Dragon Slayer, I can't lose!). EVASION!

Evasion is Wendy's new technique so that she can move 100x faster than a human does.

**Wendy: **Sky Dragon's Roar, Wing Attack, Claw and Crushing Fang, combined, Sky Dragon's Wind Blade!

Sky Dragon's Wind Blade = Sky Dragon's Roar + Wing Attack + Claw + Crushing Fang

**Sepia: **Ahhhh! (This can't be, I'm not losing.) E-earth m-ake, N-normal w-world!

Everything is back to normal, Sepia vanished

**Wendy: **ha… haaahhh….

Wendy collapse at the front of Lucy's Apartment including Happy, Carla and Lilly.

**Vernard: **You, You lost to a little girl! Shame on you!

**Sepia: **Grr…

Sepia storm out

**Vernard:** To start on this girl, Secret Fandormiz Technique, Technique number 24, Magic Extract!

But before that Natsu and others came.

**Natsu: **Don't touch her!

**Vernard: **You can't stop me now!

**Floria: **Yes we will, Fairy Magic, Yellow stars, Attack stars!

**Vernard: **What! Impossible, you can't use magic!

**Floria: **Humans cannot overpower Fairies!

**Filla: **Floria?

**Floria: **I'm not Floria, I'm Liliac, a Fairy who has a mission on Earth.

**Vernard: **Save that for later! Now I'm finishing you!

**Liliac:** Green stars, time stars. Vernard's time froze.

Vernard stop.

**Natsu:** What did you do?

**Liliac: **I have froze him while we talk about my mission. My mission was to capture Filla Fandormiz. It's you.

**Filla: **Why?!

**Liliac: **Because you are the Queen of Fairies! You have lost your memory, you came to Earth to kill Vernard because he is very dangerous to the future. Ethan Fandormiz found you, you thought you are their daughter. You stayed at Earth for 10 Years. Filla, come back to our world, your world.

**Filla: **But I need to be here. I want to live normal!

**Liliac: **You should come back to your world! Your world became …

*Pak! Liliac suddenly collapsed

**Vernard: **1 down 5 more!

**Filla: **Flo, FLORIA!

Filla engage magic powers around her and

**Filla:** I remembered. I am Alicia and You are Ethan Fandormiz! You don't have a son nor wife, you lost everything and the way you could bring the past is extract magic from 1,000,000 humans that have magic power in the whole world! Now, you came to your success. You have collected enough magic to bring the past!

**Ethan: **Enough! I'm 125 Years old. I have covered myself from this body. I don't think I could avenge my family! So. Fandormiz Secret technique! Human combine! Ethan Fandormiz and Sepia Truk be as one! (I will be using her body to avenge my family from Fairies!)

**Alicia: **No! You can't go to Fairy Land! Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza come we should go to Fairy Land and we should stop Ethan from going to the Secret base of Fairy Land!

_To be continued…  
Next Chapter: Chapter #4 "Fairy Land"_

By: ZeD.G

Next Chapter: January 22 2013


End file.
